The Vampire Protector
by Blue Moon Project
Summary: To keep Sookie safe, Fintan offers her blood to a vampire. After his death, the telepath has to face the supernatural world head on with the help of her new protector.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse had no illusions that the past three months in which she had been left alone, although guarded, would soon reach an end. So it was with little surprise but great apprehension that she saw the day when she would have to fulfill her part on the deal arranged by her grandfather Fintan arrive. A deal she was still trying to run from, even if she really had no say in it. Not that she ever had much choice in her life.

Her grandfather's trickery had wrecked her convictions about him like a train leaving its rails. On his last night alive he settled her fate to a vampire Sheriff, by making possible an exchange of blood between the knowing vampire and his innocent granddaughter. She had little comprehension at the time of what later would mean to be connected by blood to a vampire, but at Fintan's request she had drank the liquid offered by him on a vial. The fairy's only explanation had been that the blood was a new layer of protection against the Water and Sky Fae, who coveted Sookie for her mind reading ability and essential spark.

It's was only a few days later, after a phone call from the demon lawyer Cataliades, that Sookie got the complete picture.

Fintan had been murdered hours after his last visit to her farm house. His death meant that the vampire, at his convenience, could officially claim Sookie. Thus, she had a position as his new asset. A position she couldn't possibly deny. It had been negotiated accordingly by the supernatural way, which established Fintan's right as an elder relative to rule over her life, curiously a fact Fintan had made sure to remember her about on their final meeting.

She couldn't help to replay the lawyers call on her head while she started to get ready to leave her house towards Shreveport.

 _"_ _Fintan made a deal with the Sheriff, Miss Stackhouse. You have exchanged blood. You'll work for him as a telepath and he will protect you", said Cataliades in a voice deliberately calm. They had been talking for nearly an hour. At least he had repeated himself for nearly an hour; Sookie had yet to say a word._

 _"_ _I don't understand, sir", she began hesitantly. "I recognize I drank the blood willingly, but blood bonds… Grandfather never…" Sookie stopped herself. If she gave to much thought on the situation, she would lose it getting any more out of the reluctant demon. "How can a… connection with a vampire defend me from the fairies? Are vampires more powerful than the fae?", asked Sookie in a small voice while holding her head. She had finally managed to take a seat on a chair by her kitchen table._

 _"_ _Are you still there, sir?", asked Sookie. The line had gone silent for almost a minute._

 _"_ _You must comprehend that I'm not representing you on this matter, Miss Stackhouse. There's much I'm not authorized to tell you", said the demon with a sorry voice. He had been Fintan's closest friend and was inclined to help his granddaughter, but he knew that the consequences of crossing his vampire client would be too severe to risk it._

 _Pitting the girl, he decided to give some general information. "I wouldn't say they're more powerful than fairies. They're too different to compare. At times, these differences can be an advantage for the vampire and at other times it can help the Fae. The Sheriff is… respected in the supernatural community. Your… association with him will be enough to discourage any initiative from fairies or other vampires. At least for a while", he explained._

 _Recognizing that the demon wouldn't say any more, she gave in. "Alright, sir. I appreciate your candidness. I just don't know what grandfather was thinking. I haven't even met a vampire or ever used my ability openly, as you say I'll have to. I always tried to hide it, just like grandfather told me to do. And why would a stranger risk his life for me? I'm just a simple girl with a quirk", finished Sookie with a whisper._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Miss Stackhouse. I'm not at liberty to discuss any of this with you. But know that the vampire is reasonable. He will honor his deal with Fintan. All you have to discover is how comfortable you're with him. In spite of all the terrors you still might face, none will be caused by his own doings, of that I'm certain", stated Cataliades._

For the days that came after that initial call, Sookie got word from Cataliades a few more times. His calls always referred to instructions regarding her safety. She was not to leave her property without reason or confront the man who would be stationed in her woods. As it was, she had more freedom than when Fintan was in her life. He had made her accustomed to restrictions in the name of safety. But being accustomed doesn't make someone happy about it.

Since childhood, she had never been allowed to leave the protectiveness of her grandfather's magical wards – which included her farm house, an old car and a route to school, library and grocery store. Her isolated life had started to change after the news of Fintan's assassination had reached her. She didn't have his magical protection anymore, but it didn't stop her from driving to town or staying outside in her yard. All she had to do was make sure that the mystery man in the woods noticed her leaving. They never stopped her from going out. Still, she didn't push it and stayed well within the limits of her town, Bon Temps. It was enough for the girl who rarely before had had the chance to decide her own itinerary.

As the months went by, and she felt more comfortable with the idea of starting a new life beside a new protector, her optimism grew. She felt naïve for seeing hope in a situation such as hers. But she couldn't help herself. For the first time since she had lost her parents and brother at the hands of the Fae and her grandmother Adele had passed away, Sookie had an opportunity to turn the odds. Perhaps, this could be a fresh beginning.

Sookie ran her hand down her body smoothing her white and red, full skirted dress while examining her reflection on her leaving room mirror. It was her nicest outfit. A dress suited for a first date she never had the chance to have, it was a gift from her loving grandmother. Red ballerina flats, a small red hand bag and her loose blond curls finished the look.

The girl gingerly reached out with her mind before opening the front door. Back in the woods, too far away from the house for her to see or hear much of anything, she felt the presence of a buzzing mind. It belonged to one of her invisible and nameless guards. He and his buddies had been to her door earlier to leave a map of the place she was supposed to be tonight to meet her vampire boss. It was a shame she never had the opportunity to introduce herself to them. Every time she tried they would just retreat further into the woods.

Nearly running, she reached her grandmother's old car. It had been Adele's insistence that had guaranteed a driver's license to Sookie. At first, Fintan didn't want to hear about it. After all, why a fairy with the ability to teleport would deem indispensable the skill of his human granddaughter to use a car? In the end, Adele got her way, and Sookie got her license. It had been a happy time for the telepath, although the constant negativity and curiosity coming from the minds of the Bon Temps's residents unaccustomed to see her out in town was almost unbearable to take.

The drive to Shreveport was uneventful, even if it was her first trip to such a distant location from her farmhouse. Sookie's company was her own anxiety. She was driving slower than the speed limit; she truly had no rush to arrive.

The telepath worried about facing human minds. It has been a long time since she last tested her ability to shield from the assault of random thoughts. Of course, the possibility of hearing the thoughts of her vampire boss was simply terrifying. The girl was sure no creature with such power would like to have someone knowing their every secret.

Soon enough, she spotted the front of the place where she was meting her boss. A flashy neon sign with curvy letters spelling "Fangtasia" occupied most of the gray wall that held the entrance of a vampire club. She reasoned it made sense. Her boss was a vampire, it was only logical that he would like to meet her at a vampire establishment. The idea actually gave her some confidence that she might survive the night. He wouldn't kill her in front of hundreds of human witnesses for reading his mind; by the size of the long line forming in front of the big red door the club must be packed. Of course, the realization that the sheer number of people in place should likely crush her fragile shields had the telepath sweating again.

Thoughts were already pushing at her mind, even though she was still in the car at a nice distance from anyone. Closing her eyes, Sookie concentrated her efforts to raise her shields. Breathing in and out in long takes was helping, but a few surly thoughts got past her protective wall.

 _"_ _He's gonna pick me tonight. I'm not even wearing panties."_

 _"_ _Just a bite… I just need a bite."_

 _"_ _Would they let me watch when they take someone to the back?"_

The overwhelming pictures forming on the minds from the parking lot were making Sookie cover her ears, an action she had long forgone doing in efforts to protect herself from the projections. Her exertion to keep them out wasn't working and she was about to start her car and flee when it all stopped. Someone was tapping at her window. Startled, Sookie didn't think twice before lowering it.

A blond woman was standing beside the car. Dressed in a tiny black PVC tube dress, she had a round, delicate face, which could very well suit a first grade teacher if not for the pair of fangs intruding in her smile. Sookie realized that her mind was a perfect blank, an abyss of silence.

"You're Sookie Stackhouse", said the vampire in a cold voice that matched her fang full grin.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Sookie". The telepath reached her hand out of the window in greeting. The vampire took a blank look at the girl's extended hand and reached for the door handle. Stepping out of the car – after taking a quick check on her own hand to see what had been so offensive to the vampire – Sookie had no time to lock it up. The vampire was already a few meters away from her, moving towards the line of people.

"No one will touch that piece of crap. Come along, the Master is waiting", commanded the vampire while looking back on Sookie, who took a last glance at her car and swallowed the not so friendly response she was about to give.

Focusing in the blank spot that was the vampire's mind Sookie hurried. The inside of the club was dark and loud. Music was pumping from all around and if it wasn't for the vampire before her, Sookie would have a hard time moving through the crowd. In less than a minute the two female's reached a closed door at the middle of a partially illuminated corridor, opening it the vampire walked in with Sookie on her tail.

Inside, sitting behind a large desk on a comfortable high-backed chair was the vampire Sookie had come to see. His lush blond hair, broad shoulders, strong arms and cerulean hungry eyes filled the girl's vision. After what seemed the longest seconds of her life she noticed that the female vampire had left the office and closed the door on her way out.

"Take a seat, Miss Stackhouse", said the vampire in a smooth velvet voice.

"Thank you, sir". The telepath slowly moved toward the single chair placed right in front of his desk. She was astounded with how handsome he was. For the months she had waited to meet him, not even knowing his name, she had imagined all types of physical appearance possible, but it never crossed her mind that the vampire could actually be this attractive.

"Eric Northman is my name, Miss Stackhouse. But you may call me Eric or Master. Some humans find it more natural to address me in such terms." The vampire had a blank expression on his face, although his eyes were glistening with mirth. Sookie had no doubt he also enjoyed being called Master, but she would make sure never to call him that. He may be her chance of a new life safe from fairies, but that deal didn't include calling anyone Master. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Mr. Northman, I believe it's important that I'm fully aware of the terms of our… association before I can start my work", asked Sookie in the most reasonable voice she could muster. Oblivious to the fact that her fear was evident to the vampire, she was using all her experience masking her reactions. She wanted to make it plain that she wasn't going to simply follow blindly anyone anymore.

"May I call you Sookie?", asked Eric. After the girl's positive nod he continued. "When Fintan approached me offering your services he proposed a traditional form of binding, one that doesn't include a contract. At least not one stated on paper." Sookie could guess what he was talking about. Their blood exchange was a far more formal kind of contract than a piece of paper. Her cool was slipping away.

"Yes, Mr. Cataliades told me about that". Sookie said sounding far more confident than she truly was. Eric's presence had somehow calmed some of her fears.

"I'm confident you'll oblige to the terms of the binding. After all, Fintan guaranteed you're well trained to please". Eric's smirk was sending chills down her spine. Her fear was back on full power.

Voice quivering Sookie replied, "I'm prepared to work for you in exchange of protection, sir, but nothing else. I'm sure that's what my grandfather would have wanted me to do."

"Are you, really, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric's fangs had run out, he's enjoying her innocent bravery. There will be much to teach his new pet, he realized.

The young telepath was doing her best to act prudently, something her grandmother had always insisted upon. After all, she was talking to a stranger, at a strange bar, on a strange city. If the vampire words were any indication, he was going to treat her as the Fae would. Therefore, she had no business in that office. Feeling sorry and disconsolate, she was preparing to stand up and leave when she was startled by the low growl coming from Eric.

"I was informed by Fintan that you are not familiar with vampire tradition or any supernatural tradition for that matter. As so, after his death, when my claim on you was put to effect, I told Cataliades to notify you of your status in a way that would be less foreign. A clarification such as the one necessary should be done personally, something that unfortunately had to wait a few months to happen. Fintan offered you to me as a pet, Sookie", he stated in a controlled voice that contrasted with his burning eyes.

His hand pointed towards a glass of water that was sitting on his desk. Shakily Sookie took a long gulp of the chilly liquid and found her voice. "What's a pet and what do you mean with claim? I'm a human being, not a dog or a cat that you can call a pet", she rasped out failing to hide her exasperation. The night was turning out bad.

"Of course not, Sookie. You're too sweet to be one of those filthy animals", answered Eric with a grin. He seemed to be savoring the air, which made Sookie move uncomfortably on her chair while he remained still as a statue. "I would never give such attention to one of those. A pet is a human claimed by a vampire, much like you have been. It's an informal title given to those who're under the protection of a vampire. By your grandfather's offer, you belong to me."

"If as an employee only or as a lover, will depend uniquely of you." He added as an afterthought. Eric was pleased with the woman fidgeting in front of him. He had expected her to be a lot more jumpy and rebellious. Her grandfather had hidden so much from her, after all. She was a nice breath of fresh air. A tiny human willing to question him. Eric enjoyed the reaction his phrasing had on the girl, who was fanning her face desperately trying to subdue her blushing.

No one had ever said such thing to her or looked at her the way Eric was. It was confusing to the telepath. She wanted to make a stronger stand, but Eric's intriguing presence was stopping her from doing it.

"Written contracts are used on the supernatural world, however, the nature of your ability and your nearly refugee status made necessary an irrevocable form of connection. By claiming you, no other vampire will have the right to approach you without my consent. As for the fairies, they will consider you a lost asset, if not they will have to face your thousand year-old vampire protector. As a deal with the supernatural, you couldn't get a better one, Sookie. And before you ask: no. There's no way I'll give up on having you", finished Eric with a smug smile.

Sookie was feeling numb. She had no idea what to say. Her grandfather had basically negotiated a new form of prison in the shape of a vampire. Adele, Sookie's gran, had always been kind to her, but her loving words and guidance were usually of little effect when Sookie's troubles were of the supernatural nature. Regardless, one of her gran's favorite advices came to her mind: if you can't change your fortune, face life as it's presented to you. Happiness can be built with little acts and moments every day. It's up to you.

Controlling her shaking hands, she faced the vampire.

"I still want to know what you expect from me, Eric. I also would like to learn what you're willing to do for me", stated Sookie.

She was disappointed. She had imagined that perhaps the vampire would be more direct than her grandfather. Apparently all supes prefer to speak in circles.

Eric regarded her for a long time. He was deciding how much to tell the girl without scarring her off. The truth is that there's much Sookie Stackhouse is ignorant of.

"I expect you to act as my telepathic assistant. You're to read the minds of anyone I demand, at any time. You'll be paid, of course, and your needs will be seen to, including full time protection. I've arranged an address for you here, in Shreveport. Bon Temps is too far away. I need you to stay closer to me and be evaluable", he stopped with a leer. "I'm willing to grant you reasonable requests, such as those that wouldn't put me or mine or yourself in danger. I'm not an unfair employer, Sookie. And I have no reason to become one", he finished with a serious expression that calmed Sookie a bit.

"And what about the people I find doing something illegal or wrong? What are you going to do to them?" Sookie feared that because of her people might be killed.

Slightly surprised by her question, Eric coldly stated, "They will be dealt with according to their crime. Vampire law isn't to be taken lightly, as a Sheriff I cannot let offenders simply go. To keep my position is to keep you safe, Sookie".

"You cannot hear me", said Eric after a few minutes silent. He had been sending her image after image of what he would like to do with her body while she was still clad in her sinfully innocent white dress.

Considering his statement, Sookie had an internal moment of relish. After entering the room, she had been so overwhelmed by Eric and by her situation that she not given a second thought about the fact she hadn't yet heard him. After casting out her mind, she was positive that his thoughts were indeed private.

"No, I can't. Is that a problem?", asked Sookie. She was sure it wasn't. But maybe the vampire wanted to use her ability on others of his kind.

"Yes and no. I prefer to preserve my privacy than to glamour you every time one of my thoughts reached your pretty head. On the other hand, there're a few vampires whose minds I would like to have access to. In any case it's safer this way."

Sookie was right. She had no idea what glamour was and was about to ask when Eric continued.

"There're other matters to discuss but they will have to wait until I take you to your new apartment." Eric moved a few papers on his desk to a drawer and pushed his chair a few inches away from it.

"Now, before we move to the floor of the club, I would like to have our second exchange. It's been too long since I had your blood; it's become harder for me to feel you. And of course, I didn't even have the chance to drink it from the source. I'm most anxious to taste you. Come, my Sookie", said Eric with a smoldering look and beckon of his hand that had the girl boiling with both need and anger. A strange feeling was taking over her, a heat that concentrated on areas she could not believe were active at a time like this.

She chose to focus on her anger. What that hell did he meant with 'feel her'? And what made him think she was going to give him her blood? She's not that kind of girl. It was time to make a strong stand. Even if it was a recognizably stupid one.

Trembling she got up from her chair. "I don't know by what rules you play, Mr. Northman. But where I come from no one should be forced to do something they didn't agree upon. I recognize the so called deal you made with my grandfather. But I'm not going to be one of those girls who flung themselves at vampires. In fact, I'll appreciate if you only call on me again if there's real work to do. Good night."

Sookie had her hand around the doorknob twisting it open, she was almost out of the office. Her heart was beating in relief; the vampire was letting her go. A rush of movement caught her eye. In a flesh, her back was against the door. Eric's hungry face was inches from hers. His fangs were out and Sookie couldn't help but stare at them in fascination.

"You're more naïve than I thought, Sookie. Perhaps, Pam was right. You're too much trouble".

His hips were pressing into hers, as one of his big hands held both of hers above her head. His nose was running down the side of her neck. Sookie was frozen in place. "We are bound by blood, Sookie. I can feel your emotions; know where you are at all times; I can tell how attracted you're to me and how much you want to taste me again. I'll wait for you. I'm a patient vampire. There's no turning back. So stop playing games, little one." Eric took a deep inhale of her sent by the base of her neck and placed Sookie on her chair once again.

She remembered the taste of the liquid presented by Fintan in a vial. It was red and rich and sweet like syrup. She didn't suspect on that night that by drinking Eric' blood she had given him a right over her. The details were once again denied to her, except that if she and Eric were to exchange blood two times more, they would be bonded permanently. Eric's office was becoming too small all of the sudden.

"I could let you retain the illusion of a normal life. But by doing so, I would only be negligent with your safety. You might found a way to keep under the Fae radar; then again it'll be nearly impossible to keep yourself hidden from vampires. If an older or higher ranked member of my kind was to find you unclaimed… let's say that he would not hesitate to imprison you and use you until there's nothing left of Sookie Stackhouse. Our bond must be completed as soon as possible, on the penalty of forcing the both of us to a very dangerous circumstance", coldly finished Eric, letting go of her and returning to his chair.

Silence filled the room. Sookie's feelings were spinning. The little hope she had of getting rid of her blood connection with the vampire was gone, crushed by the fear of slavery for a vampire who hadn't even been chosen by her grandfather. Eric's the lesser of evils, she realized.

A strong sense of dread took hold of her forcing tears to her eyes. A stray thought reached her mind. Her shields had been down since she entered the office. Eric's silent brain confirmed the only good news of the day. She could not hear vampires. Sadly, the small heaven that his mind offered would have to be abandoned for the moment. A crazy man with a death wish standing somewhere outside the office had to be stopped first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

Eric had been monitoring Sookie's emotions from the moment she got close enough to Fangtasia. He instructed Pam, his vampire child, to collect the girl from his car and to stay close to her. He could feel Sookie's growing discomfort and could only imagine it had something to do with the great number of humans who had gathered outside his club.

Since entering his office Eric tracked every emotional reaction the girl had. His decisions of staying away from her for the past months had paid off. She was a nice surprise. A breath of fresh air. He felt her awe at seeing him for the first time, her small hope and great anxiety, her confusion with the explanations he was giving her, her anger when he suggested a new exchange. His request for blood had been a test of sorts. Her rejection only made him happier with the deal he had made with Fintan. Eric was not interested in a fangbanger or an empty minded pet. To have a telepath at his side was already a good deal. But to have a beautiful, spirited telepath was a better one. He knows of her innocence and fears, the fact that she stood up to him only made him more interested in her.

Eric felt the second Sookie's emotions shifted from slightly aroused, confused and angry, to panicked. He watched the telepath move her head around as if trying to listen to something. Seeing her fear stricken face, he abruptly left his seat and stopped in front of the girl.

"What are you hearing, Sookie?", asked Eric while guiding her face up to meet his. She wrapped her hand around his wrist.

Sookie's eyes were glazed, she had a wild smile on her face, she telepath began to mutter, but stopped herself. Jumping on her feet as a racer ready to run, Sookie left the office pulling Eric along, who conceded to her mute request of protection.

The club was busier then when Sookie first arrived. Eric surveyed the crowd trying to figure out who might have made the telepath act so out of control. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. The same pathetic fangbangers dressed in black miniscule cloths and awed tourists were occupying the packed dance floor.

He positioned himself behind the telepath. He could smell the stench of fear taking the place of her extra-sweet scent.

Sookie was trembling, almost convulsing. She knew it was a man. A terrible, maniac man whose mind had invaded hers. She got pictures, awful pictures of his crimes against woman. All of them had been associated with vampires, just like his sister. His first victim. He was looking for someone new to destroy, to violate, to kill.

He was everywhere in the room. Close and far. His hatred was so deep and degenerate that it was overwhelming Sookie. She had to find him in the crowd. He had a pocket knife, a silver pocket knife. He was going to cut the first woman he saw being close to a vampire. The people from his town were already suspecting of him. He had nothing to lose.

A rush of excitement that did not belong to Sookie ran her body. Her breath was coming in rapid and shallow bursts. Her vision was blurry. Closing her eyes, she saw what he saw: the side of a tower tall vampire steading beside a blond girl looking his way. She was calling to him, daring him. He was almost there, it would end soon. He would find his sister again.

Sookie opened her eyes to see the silver glow of the blade before it reached her arm, and then, darkness.

Chaos erupted and human started to push at each other towards the exit of the club after Eric lifted the man by his neck. He had been instructing his vampires to calmly disperse the crowd when he noticed the man's move on Sookie. He used his vampire speed to block the full blow of the man's attacked, but the girl got hurt anyhow. She was currently slump over his arm, unconscious.

The man was laughing. "Stupid, bitch. Should never had come to a fanger bar."

Growling, Eric squeezed harder and the man blacked out.

"Pam, take him down stairs. Don't kill him." The blond vampire who had seen Sookie out of her car appeared by his side.

"Why spoil the fun, Eric?", she pouted.

Eric turned his cold eyes from the man sprawled on the floor to his progeny for a brief moment. It was all it took for Pam to realize her mistake. Eric wasn't playing tonight.

"It will be done, Master", she said bowing her head.

Picking Sookie up, Eric took a final look at the nearly empty room and ordered it to be cleared. Closing the door of his office, he seat on the chair in front of his desk. Sookie was still out, and would remain so even while he licked the blood that was oozing out of the small wound on her right arm. Piercing his tongue on one of his fangs he covered the cut with a thin layer of blood. She would not scar.

He remained seated with Sookie on his lap for a few minutes. Nosing her neck and savoring her delicious scent, Eric decided to chance his plans for the girl. He knew it would take her a while to get on track of things, but seeing her collapse under the assault of the patrons' minds, he understood she would need to strengthen her ability. Pam entered the office.

"She's still out."

"I'm taking her to the apartment. Have one of the Weres drive her car back to the farm house." Eric had yet to lift his eyes from the telepath, he was scenting her hair.

"The human is a murderer. He's killed several women who had connections to vampires. He hasn't stopped talking since I dropped him in the basement. I glamoured him to shut up. I'm sure you would like to question him."

"Yes, but only after I hear Sookie's version of all this."

Eric exited the room and was already holding Fangtasia's backdoor open when he partially turned around and spoke in a voice which could only be heard by Pam.

"She's more innocent than we thought, Pam."

"And more fragile, as well." Said Pam to the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The drive from Fangtasia to Sookie's new apartment was brief and uneventful. The telepath had been awake for the last blocks of the ride, but remained silent, pretending to be asleep. Eric allowed her the minutes of quietness.

Sookie was sorrowful. Her new reality was far too alike her previous one. She was not beginning a new life, as she had timidly hopped. She was facing a different form of torment.

When the mind of that man had opened to hers, she could barely take it. He was vile, and so were the other humans whose minds had also invaded hers once he attacked.

Not one of the bar's patrons thought about helping her. A few of them rejoiced on the display of violence. All they wanted to do was flee. As a safeguard mechanism, Sookie closed herself. She hadn't done that since childhood, when even her grans thoughts could be too much at times.

"You need to open your eyes, Sookie".

"You knew I wasn't sleeping?", asked the girl while slowly opening her eyes. They were in a parking garage, she noticed.

"You needed time to collect yourself". Eric was looking down on her, his hand on the steering wheel. He was trying to look less intimidating as possible.

"I saw what he wanted to do to me. If he could, he would take me with him and…" Her breath faltered. "In the end he would kill me, just like he did to the other girls. There are many of them", Sookie wiped some tears. His memories had been too vivid.

"He's been detained. He cannot hurt you anymore." Sookie was surprised by Eric's response. She imagined he would ask her more about the man. She looked up from her hands to his face. Eric was looking straight ahead, right to the white garage wall.

"I hope you're right".

Eric ardent look shifted to Sookie. For a second, she thought he wasn't really seeing her, but someone else. His expression changed too fast for her to be sure.

"Where are we?" She asked once she realized Eric wasn't going to open his mouth any time soon.

Grinning, Eric replied. "At your new address, of course".

In a flesh, he left the car and opened Sookie's door. The parking garage had only a few more cars parked. The florescent light was not helping them look interesting to Sookie's eyes. The exception was Eric's own vehicle. A flaming red sports car. It matched his owner.

"Follow me, Sookie."

Sookie took tentative steps forward, smoothing her dress, relieved her shoes had not been lost. They walked towards the awaiting elevator. Inside, Sookie watched as Eric pressed his hand on a screen.

Noticing her questioning gaze, Eric explained. "It's a biometrical scanner. Only those registered to the system are allowed to use the elevator. We'll register your prints later."

Nodding her head, Sookie looked at herself in the reflective doors. Her hair was relatively in place, her dress was wrinkled, but that was to be expected. Her pale face was what troubled her.

With a soft ringing the elevator announced the end of their little travel. They were at the top floor.

The doors opened directly to a sitting room area. Stepping out of the elevator, Sookie followed Eric as he advanced through the apartment.

"I'm sure you'll have time to explore the place in the morning, Sookie. So, before I take my leave, I would like for us to discuss a few rules." He indicated the couch to Sookie. He sat on an arm chair before her.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules, my sweet telepath. They're simple enough."

"I'm not sweet!"

"And so you think", said Eric while giving Sookie a wink. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your guards will continue to protect you during the day. They are ordered not to disturb you, but it's possible that you'll hear them. They have access to this building, and will know if you leave."

Sookie stared right back at Eric eyes. She understood what he was telling her. She could leave the place, but she wouldn't get too far if she tried to run.

"You must always take your cellphone with you and keep it charged." Eric handled to her a new smartphone. Something Sookie had only heard about. Tentatively she reached for it.

"Is there a manual?", she asked abashed. She didn't know how to turn it on. The phone was sleek, and thin. Afraid it would slip through her fingers she held it tighter. The whole thing lighted up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hastily, Sookie placed the phone on the small table next to her.

Blushing, Sookie turned her eyes away. She examined the room. It was beautifully decorated. A media center was the next ambiance. Everything seemed new. There was an enormous window, from wall to wall, at the far end of the room. To the right, she could see a door that lead to a corridor.

"Was it the man's thoughts that affected you so or were the patrons?"

Eric had been pleased by Sookie's appreciation of the apartment. He would have to praise Pam for her good work. The girl was behaving unexpectedly, nevertheless. The telepath had so far reacted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her. Besides losing consciousness, she had remained calm. Eric could only assume it was not the first time she faced frightening thoughts.

"It was everything, I suppose. The patrons had no… sympathy or solidarity for what was happening to me or to that men. All they thought about was themselves." Sookie's eyes were directed to the windows. She wished she had never trusted her grandfather.

"I'll not need your services for the next few days, Miss Stackhouse. If you require anything during the day contact Bobby Burnham, he's my day men. Good night".

Before Sookie had had time to look back at Eric, the elevator doors were closed. She was alone. Her sobs didn't take long to start.


End file.
